Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Such is typically fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells might be volatile, semi-volatile, or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time, and in many instances including when the computer is turned off. Volatile memory dissipates and therefore requires to be refreshed/rewritten, and in many instances including multiple times per second.
One example volatile semiconductor memory is dynamic random access memory (DRAM), with an exemplary prior art DRAM cell being shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 depicts an individual/single DRAM cell 10 comprising a field effect access transistor 12 and a storage capacitor 14. Field effect transistor 12 includes a pair of source/drain regions 15, 16, and a gate 17. Source/drain region 16 is depicted as connecting with storage capacitor 14, while source/drain region 15 electrically connects with a bit line 18. Gate 17 is typically in the form of an elongated word line forming gates of several field effect transistors formed in a “row”. Bit line 18 typically connects with a plurality of source/drain regions 15 of field effect transistors formed in a “column” which is generally typically orthogonal to a gate/word line row. In many instances, pairs of immediately adjacent field effect transistors might share a common source/drain region 15 to which a bit line electrically connects.
Dual transistor DRAM cells utilizing capacitors have also been proposed, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,937.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.